The Last Stand, an epic crossover
by wasup85
Summary: Grim Junior, Dexter, and Johnny Test fight along side each other to save the Kingdom of the underworld. They'll face Demons, traps and...who knows what! They only have one chance to take down the notorious leader of the demons, will they succeed, or die?
1. Preparing for War

_The underworld is at war against the most brutal and vicious demons of the night. Many great warriors have fought….many Great warriors have fallen…..The underworlds last hope, is Grim Jr. and two mortal children…._

Grim and his wife, Mandy, are safe and well in the castle of the Underworld planning the Underworld's next move. They were sitting side by side in a large throne room with a table in front of them. There was a large map of the underworld displayed in front of them.

Grim looked at the map through the through the hood of his dark cloak, a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Are sure this will work Grim?" Mandy questioned turning to face him, her dark red cloak, blew in the wind as she turned, her face showing her usual emotionless stare. She could easily tell he was troubled.

"Hopefully, these two mortals have been in dangerous situations many times before, and they've always been able to avoid death…" Grim replied.

"I don't think your taking this to seriously…your trusting two mortal children and our son to defend the Underworld from demons." Mandy said. "I'm worried your plan will fail.

"I will make sure Jr. is safe and- "It's not just Junior, Grim!" Mandy interrupted with a tap of her foot, her black shoes stomping on the ground, she was clearly irritated "It's the entire kingdom of the underworld, _your_ kingdom."

A tiny demonic looking bat entered the room, "T-they have arrived m' lord!" The bat stammered.

"Very well, send them in…" Grim ordered

The bat left the room. A few minutes later, two guards completely covered in shining silver armor, entered the room. The guards brought Johnny Test and Dexter with them. "What's going on?!" Johnny exclaimed "Where are Susan and Mary! Where am I?! What happened to Dukey!?"

"I'd like to be informed on what's going on here as well." Dexter said nonchalantly

"You are in hell, but don't worry boys, your not dead." Grim informed "We need you to fight in a war that could destroy all of Heaven and Hell."

"You're a fool if you expect me to believe a word of this." Dexter said

"Oh, but this is real Dexter, there is a war and-"

"You've told us before, now tell your knights to return me to my laboratory at once" Dexter instructed with an angered glare.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MORTAL!!" Grim scolded in a booming voice that could be heard in the Heavens above. Grim's scythe materialized in his skeletal hand, he got up from his throne and disappeared, then appeared in front of Dexter. He aimed his deadly scythe at Dexter's heart which was beating fast. Dexter could clearly see Grim's gruesome reflection on the scythe's blade. "If you don't watch that sharp tongue of yours I'll make sure you have the worst afterlife possible!"

A drop of sweat slid down Dexter's cheek "Ok! Ok! I believe you! This is real, please continue!"

Grim waked back to his throne beside Mandy. His cloak, black as night, swayed with each step. He sat down "You two must make your way through the dark depths of hell to the enemy's barracks. From there you will find the location of their leader. Once you find the leader, don't hesitate to kill him." Grim instructed

"That sounds easy enough!" Johnny exclaimed with a smile "I've saved Porkbelly tons of times! This is going to be a piece of cake!"

"But remember, Johnny, you have to fight against the ugliest, horrible, frightening, bloodthirsty demons in all of hell." Grim reminded "It will definitely not be easy."

"Death" Dexter asked referring to Grim as death "What do you know about these demons"

"Good question, all I know is they all look very similar, they have guns, and they are completely mindless."

"If they're so mindless than why are you trying so hard to kill them?" Johnny asked.

"The leader controls them like puppets; they'll do as he pleases." Grim told him "Now my wife Mandy will take you to the armory to give you suitable traveling clothes and weapons so you can fend off enemies."


	2. Junior, Armor, and Portals, Oh My!

(Here is chapter 2, chapter one was more of an intro than a chapter but whatever, this one is just introducing weapons and Grim Junior….yeah.)

Mandy stood up "Boys, follow me." She walked to the far left of the room; she faced an empty wall and tapped on it twice. A microphone came out of the wall "Mandy" she said speaking into the microphone. Part of the wall slid to the side and it revealed a door, she delicately put her had on the door handle and opened the door. Dexter and Johnny followed

"My lab's security system isn't as complex as this." Dexter commented as he scanned the room.

"My sister's lab isn't this cool either; I can break into their lab and steal stuff easily." Johnny added with his usual excited look on his face.

The armory was a wide room; the walls were lined with suits of armor. On the upper parts of the walls, guns of all sorts were displayed in glass cases. Mandy went to the north end of the armory and on the northern wall was a single number pad. Mandy quickly typed a few numbers, with click of a key the pad lit up, as soon as she stopped the wall flipped around to reveal two large glass cases. Within the two glass cases were high-tech suits of armor. They was bright white; the helmet was shaped like a hard hat except there were two red squares hanging in front which would be aligned with the wearer's eyes. On the chest plate, there was a picture of a skull with red flaring eyes; it was the symbol of the underworld empire. On the gloves were spikes on the knuckles and small silver pads were on the palms and fingertips.

"Try them on boys, they fit over your clothes easily." Mandy said shifting her gaze to Johnny and Dexter.

Johnny eagerly ran towards the suit on the left as Dexter walked to the suit on the right.

"Allow me to tell you the special attributes of your armor. Both suits are very strong and very light, they are stronger than any substance on earth, but let me remind you they are not invincible. You can also change the color of the armor by thinking of the color then taping the left eye of the skull insignia. You can reverse the effect by taping the right eye." Mandy explained as the boys put on their new armor. "As for the small pads on your hands, they can send out electricity sparks similar to those that are used on Grim's scythe."

Johnny and Dexter were now both in the armor. "Amazing." Dexter said breathless as he examined the armor.

"Oh, sweet!" Johnny said excited as he thrust his hand out sending an electricity wave through the wall creating a gaping hole. "Uh, um, I didn't mean to….." Johnny stumbled as he tried to search for the correct words.

The hole revealed Grim juniors room. Junior's head popped out of the hole "Oh come on!" Junior exclaimed "Can't I just nap in peace!"

"Junior!" Mandy scolded "Do you realize who these boys are?"

"The flame-headed one is the one who blew up my wall, and….I don't know who the other one is but I guess he should consider himself lucky."

"Wrong answer, these are the boys your traveling companions." Mandy explained

"So you're the son of death…" Dexter thought out loud as he looked at Junior "Nice to make your acquaintance I suppose."

"heh heh….sorry about your wall n' stuff. I didn't mean to blow it up; it's just that I didn't know how to work the suit." Johnny explained

"I guess it doesn't matter since we're gonna spend most of the time fighting in far away places soon…" Grim Junior said feeling a little embarrassed that he yelled at the underworld's saviors.

"Yeah, so no hard feelings?" Johnny asked him

"Not one." Junior assured him with a nod of his skull.

"Cool!" Johnny exclaimed as usual

"Now then boys" interrupted Mandy "We should be heading back to the throne room now so you can all head to the battle field, where you will meet your squad." Mandy walked towards the door and opened it again, then waited for the boys.

"You mean we're leaving already? Shouldn't you prepare us for battle or something?" Dexter protested

"I already told you how to operate the suits, now please, come." Mandy said with an annoyed glare.

Dexter walked out the door and Junior and Johnny followed without a word.

Grim was waiting for them "I see you have your armor now, good. Now boys I know this is very sudden bu-"

"Oh cut through the crap and send them through the portal already." Mandy rudely interrupted

Dexter couldn't help but smile at Grim's surprised expression.

"Fine!" Grim stated as he thrust his scythe into the ground, a large green portal tore into the ground.

Junior, Dexter, and Johnny walked to the edge of the portal and looked into it, then from behind the, Grim's bony hands pushed them into the portal and down they fell into a mysterious land.


	3. The Good, The Bad, and The Mandark

(This is the beginning of the battle, mostly Dexter's point of view.)

The three companions materialized behind a large boulder. As the boys looked around, they saw their squad. Ben Tennyson, wearing a bullet proof vest underneath his usual green jacket was holding a plasma gun, most likely to be alien technology. To Ben's right was Tommy and Robot boy, Tommy was wearing a suit similar to robot boy's body. Then there was Nigel Uno of the K.N.D. wearing his usual civilian clothes and holding a gun that was made of a small gumball machine and a few pieces of wood.

"Good, you're here now, listen we are going to ambush the enem-"Nigel explained but was cut off by a large explosion.

"There ambushing us!!" Johnny exclaimed pointing at the helicopters flying over head and dropping demon soldiers.

"Tommy, why they, harm." Robot boy asked Tommy

"They want to stop us Ro, that's why." Tommy told the machine "Now power up and blast everything in sight."

"Tennyson! Dexter! Take the west side!" Nigel commanded "Test, you're with Tommy in the east. Robot boy, you're coming with me! Now move!!" Nigel exclaimed before dashing to the nearest enemy and shooting explosive gumballs at him.

**~DEXTER~**

I nodded and ran towards the west side of the land, I looked to my right and Ben was in the form of a large red man with four eyes and arms. He was punching something that looked like a wolf that walked on two legs. I turned my head quickly enough to dodge a dagger that was flying towards me. I looked at the source of the dagger and couldn't believe my eyes. "Mandark!!" I exclaimed

"That's General Mandark to you small fry!" Mandark shot back; he was holding duel revolvers, both revolvers aimed at me. "So…how should I end your pitiful existence? Quick and painless, or slow and painful."

"How's this for an answer!" I called back as I shot a bolt of electricity out of my palm. Mandark jumped out of the way easily and shot a bullet at me in mid air, I didn't dodge fast enough but luckily the bullet couldn't even scratch my armor.

"What!?" Mandark exclaimed, clearly shocked at my good fortune. "If I can't kill you with a bullet…how's this?!" He quickly pulled out a sword, the blade glistening. "The only bad thing is, in order to kill you; I have to get my new sword dirty!"

"Jerk! I've wanted to do this for so long now!" I exclaimed, I clenched my fists and electric sparks came off my hands. I ran towards Mandark, full speed, when I was a few feet away I threw a punch at his face, he dodged with a slight movement then swung his sword at me. I reacted quickly and caught the blade in mid-swing.

Mandark tried to pull the blade away but couldn't, then I got and Idea "Hey Mandark, did you know that metal objects are great conductors of electricity?"

"What the hell are you talking abou-" Then Mandark caught on "Wait! Don't!!!"

"Too late!" I told him, I shot electricity throught my fingers and into his blade, the sparks traveled through the metal and into Mandark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!!!" Mandark screamed in agony.

After Mandark's screams stopped, I let go of the sword. I watched his body drop to the ground. "_A job well done". _I thought.


	4. Johnny's battle and Tommy's loss

(Here we go…Johnny's point of view. You're in for a shocker in this chapter.)

**~JOHNNY TEST~**

I followed Tommy out to battle, he was quick to dodge and used hand gun with exploding bullets, courtesy of Dr. Moshimo. I looked around for someone to kill. I wanted to put this suit to good use. Then I saw a large shadow behind me, I turned around to see the biggest and scariest creature I've ever seen, and I've seen some crazy things before. The beast had a large muscular human-like body. It was probably triple my height and its arms were about one foot wide, perfect for crushing me. It had the head of a boar and its tusks were huge. It was holding a large battle axe, it lifted up the weapon and brought it down over me.

I jumped out of the axe's way and shot back an electricity bolt "That all you got piggy?!" I taunted. The pig squealed in rage and swung its weapon at me wildly. I dodged each swing with little effort, but then I tripped and hit the ground, I looked up to see the boar creature raise its axe. I closed my eyes, awaiting my bloody death, when nothing happened I opened my eyes, Tommy was in front of me pushing back the axe's blade with his bloody hands.

"J-Johnny…run, get out of here, now!" Tommy commanded

I wanted to help but I was nervous and the battle was moving fast, I got on my feet and ran away. I looked behind me, and saw Tommy on the floor, his armor broken and the axe was being ripped out of his chest. I stopped in my tracks, tears swelled in my eyes, but I wasn't sad. I was in pure rage. I looked up at the boar-man and then at my hands, I had electricity orbs in my hands, I threw them at the boar-man and the large creature howled in pain and hit the ground with a loud thump. I ran towards it and jumped on its chest, I got on my knees and pounded its ugly pig face senseless. I threw punch after punch, blow after blow screaming. I was out of energy after a few minutes, I started crying, I was thinking of Tommy all the things he wouldn't be able to see because of his death…because I was a coward


End file.
